


A Coffin For All That I Love

by callmearenegade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, F/M, Sad Ending, Triggers, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit, Tumblr: Sindariankisses, guriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An archer from Rivendell catches the attention of the great Elven king. <br/>based on:  Imagine being an archer from Rivendell, a young Legolas sees you in the annual archery contest and becomes your fan; his father asks that you become his tutor. The years go by and you’ve become a mother figure as Legolas grows up, and you’ve fallen in love with his father, having no idea he feels the same about you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We’ll Relive Your Story Again

The cheers and wails of the normally tranquil elves in the crowd ricocheted and echoed rambunctiously through the grounds as arrow after arrow was shot. Rivendell’s annual archery competition brought large crowds and contestants from across all the elvendoms. The festivity brought even the great king of Mirkwood to spectate. Thranduil sat high in the stands with Lord Elrond upon his left, watching silently as the targets were struck. He was reclining and watching the competition with mild interest. He applauded Elrond’s twins as they appeared to sweep the competition in an arguably unfair manner,but his enjoyment was minuscule compared to that of the bouncing prince seated to his right. Legolas cheered, jumped,and all but refused to sit as the excitement erupted from him like an angry volcano. Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at his son, his joy almost seemed contagious. He wished he could feel the excitement and joy his son felt, but he could not find any true interest in the competition. With the archery games illuminating his son in a way he had not seen before, he could not dampen Legolas’ spirits with his own dismal state.

Thranduil watched drearily as he sipped a glass of wine, his eyes glazed over as he watched yet another archer step up to the mark. He rolled his blue eyes as the contestant missed an easy shot and he stroked the blonde head of his son who sat wide eyed on the edge of his seat. His eyes locked on his son and soaked in the happiness which he was emitting. He missed such childish emotion,but had grown to feel content to live vicariously through his son. Reliving the nostalgic feelings that he had forgotten long ago.

Archery was difficult for him to watch, unlike sword-fighting which Thranduil enjoyed greatly and openly. Yet, archery hurt him in more ways than merely suffocating him in unbearable boredom. Those other emotions were much more painful than the boredom and harder to name. He only allowed the simple and transparent emotions bleed through his icy veneer. With those, he could convince any that his stoicism was hardened into his bones.

The eruption of the crowd was what pulled his eyes and mind back to the field. Upon the grass stood the final three contestants; the two identical and heroic forms of Elladan and Elrohir threw the crowd into a fervent uproar. Thranduil clapped his hands as the announcer spoke their names, the crowd crying out for their heroes. Beside them stood a small figure; thin, svelte, and draped in blue. He had recognized the archer from the earlier rounds though he could not place them further in his mind or memory as he had not paid little mind to their skill. He was much too annoyed by their secrecy and compulsion to wear the a cloak to care about their abilities. He watched as the anonymous figure stepped forward, the blue cloak splitting to reveal heeled brown boots.

“ Guriel!” The announcer yelled and the cloak was removed with a graceful sweep and floated to the ground to land at her feet.

Below the blue stood a tiny elleth with hair, a hue halfway between silver and icy blonde. The luminous locks rested perfectly between thin shoulders in a thick braid that was more intricate than the elven king knew how to twine. Light green eyes shone against the sun and cherry lips pulled back in a predatory smile. She did not even reach the shoulders of the elves beside her and her frame was not even half as herculean as the bodies beside her. She did not look very threatening but something in the glow of her eyes and the fierce baring of her teeth sent a shiver of doubt running through the king. He wondered if that was her reason for the cloak; so that the crowd underestimated her prowess. It had certainly worked well.

“Guriel? Daughter of death?” Thranduil leaned toward the lord beside him, curiosity lined his voice. “That can not be her true name.” He stated as the lord turned toward him.  
“It is. She is from Lorien. Celeborn sent her over here to join the guard after she completed her warden training,” Elrond explained, tensing as he sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes worried as the contestants set their marks and prepared to start.

“She certainly can not be any competition for those boys of yours!” Thranduil tried to laugh it off, but his voice dripped with a telling of worried curiosity. Elrond was biting at his hand with anxiety as he sat enraptured by the scene.

“She is the only true competition for them. I would go so far as to say her archery skills rival any and all I have seen.” The lord mumbled as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and he watched as his sons took their shots. He hissed when one of them - Thranduil still could not tell the identical elves apart- missed the bull’s-eye. It could not have been more than a centimeter off but it was enough to allow the secretive elleth a chance. Elrond closed his eyes, refusing to watch the rest of the competition as his heart hammered with anxiety. The Mirkwood royals edged forward on their seats, Legolas’ legs coiled like springs and ready to jump up.

Guriel stepped up to her mark, her eyes focused and her breath calm and rhythmic. Thranduil noticed her impeccable form that betrayed years of training and discipline. When the judge gave the countdown, Thranduil watched with interest as a single silver eyebrow raised and her teeth bared in what could almost be considered a smile. The first shot was fired fast swiftly and the accuracy of it sent a chill down the king’s spine. Her speed and accuracy grew even more impressive as she shot each target that sprung up. Not a single arrow missed the center nor left the bow later than the strict time restraint allowed.

“Has she been this way the entire competition?” Thranduil leaned in toward his son to ask with an incredulous tone. Legolas simply shushed him and gripped the arms of his chair as he fidgeted impatiently in his seat.

Stunned silence rang through the air as the final shots hit the target; even the announcer could not utter the shocking results.For the first time in all the decades the twins had competed, they had been defeated. Furthermore, they had been defeated by the underdog.

The crowd exploded with cheers, many jumping to their feet as the elleth smiled gave a confident smile.

“ Winner: Guriel!” The announcer yelled over the roaring crowd, which could send a horde of orcs running from the sound.

Legolas jumped up and down, screaming with joy as his grey eyes shone with admiration as he looked upon the winner. Lord Elrond and Thranduil had both turned to each other with a shared looks of amazement in their eyes.

**  
Guriel raised her bow above her head and let out a shout of victory as her heart pounded louder than the audience yelled. She closed her eyes and listened to the cheering as her chest expanded and collapsed in a chaotic rhythm. A large smile spread across her lips as she opened her eyes to face the near identical faces of her opponents. Upon meeting their awed eyes, she dropped to a respectful bow which they copied returned immediately. Upon an exchange of pleasant smiles, the trio dispersed.

“Guriel.” A voice had her whipping her head around as she saw the lord and his company coming toward her.

“Lord Elrond.” She walked toward him, falling into another bow before him. Her legs felt shaky and unstable now that the adrenaline eased from her veins. “I apologize for decimating your sons,” She continued as she rose, “But someone had to knock them off their archery throne.” She smirked as she looked upon the company. Elrond smiled despite himself and waved a hand toward the two figures among his group.

“Guriel, I would like to introduce you to King Thranduil of Mirkwood.” The lord introduced the elf who towered over her- as most did- but, shockingly, stood even taller than the lord himself. His silver locks moved with the gentle breeze and wrapped around his wide shoulders like a vines wrapped around a statue. His grey eyes looked upon her with shining amusement that sparked a warmth within her chest.  
“It is nice to meet you, Your Majesty. I hope you enjoyed the competition.” She bowed kindly with a soft smile.

“I enjoyed the denouement.” He smiled, lips wide and cheeks rising.

“What about me!?” A young childish voice pulled attention to the king’s right. The young prince eagerly pulled on his father’s robe as his little eyes looked up at the victor with shining adulation.

“This is my son, Legolas,” The king placed both hands upon his son’s shoulders and stood him in front of himself, the elfling smiled widely. “ He appears to be a big fan of yours.” The king smiled affectionately at the miniature version of himself as Guriel dropped to her knees in front of the small child and bowed her head.

“It is very nice to meet you, Prince Legolas. It is an honor to be seen as such in your eyes.” She smiled, teeth exposed in a smile that matched the toothy smile of the prince before her. The image of her baring teeth during the competition shocked Thranduil with its harsh contrast. The former was feral and intimidating, while the one she wore now was sugary sweet and kind. Like a true warrior.

“One day, I want to be as good at archery as you are.” The prince beamed, Guriel was bashful as she dropped her head.

“I am sure, without a hint of a doubt, that you will be better than me someday.” She breathed, the words felt heavy with honesty as they left her mouth. It felt like a promise, not from her but from the universe, as the words met the air.

“With the right training.” The king added.

“I’m sure Mirkwood has some very fine archers.” She spoke, as she arose to full height. She turned to face the king instead of the young prince who held onto every word she spoke as if it was the secret to the running of the world.

“None as fine as you.” The king spoke, his eyes locking with the green of her widening eyes and her eyebrows raised as the words registered in her brain. He could see the shock and disbelief which the words sparked within her and he dropped her gaze. Elrond looked around, a smirk on his lips -that, if seen by Thranduil would have caused fear to shoot through the king- and turned to leave.

“Me and Legolas are going to go see Glorfindel and the twins.” He spoke with a knowing and mischievous tone that made Thranduil very curious about his motives. He pushed the young blonde’s shoulders as he made a groan of protest but moved anyway.The pair watched the retreating backs of the dark haired lord and the small blonde before turning back to each other.

“Is archery your specialty?” Thranduil tried awkwardly to stir a conversation. He felt slightly uncomfortable with her disbelief in his words and Elrond’s quick departure. The green eyes shone and a smile stretched along across her face. She leaned forward and put a hand on her heart as she opened her mouth to speak and Thranduil matched her smile as she spoke.

“ It would appear that way. I am pretty skilled with throwing knives as well. My swordship is strong but I wouldn’t dare test myself against the twins.” She emitted a joyful energy that was near tangible as she smiled and spoke. Thranduil felt it wrap around him and warm him like a blanket or a satiny robe. “And you, fair king? What is your specialty?” She inquired, voice sugary and calm as her eyes looked at him with a softness only females could hold.

“It is not archery but it appears to be my son’s. Or, at least, it holds his interest best and with it not being my specialty, I can not teach it to him. Worse off, I can not find a teacher for him. They are either too reckless or too controlling.” He sighed heavily as he complained. “And not one, is near as blessed with the skill as you.” His voice almost smoky as he looked at her, a bashful smile spreading across her cheeks as he spoke the words. The words slipped from him without a strong thought and it sent a quick volt of sudden fear through him. That was a very prince-like mistake that a king should not dare make.

“Have you ever taught archery, Guriel?” He questioned as he kicked the grass below his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes did not lift from the ground as he asked, trying to keep his demeanor casual.

“I took on a few students in need of tutoring in my final year of warden training but I have never taught children. Being that I am the only child, I don’t know if I would know where to begin.” Her smile cracked to reveal an unsure grimace as she bowed her head and looked up at the king through silvery lashes. He nodded his head with understanding but his eyes were calculating look and she could tell he was thinking.

“I don’t doubt that you would figure it out. You can see where he is and go from there. He seems to have a lot of respect for you and that will help. He loves archery and I think you could retain that respect and teach him.” He assured, yet almost pleaded, as she looked upon him. She pulled her lip between her teeth and shrugged at his offer, though Thranduil could see her swaying toward his idea.

“Would you be willing to add an archery student to your roster?” The king requested.

Guriel’s eyes widened and looked apt to fall from her face. She had heard his words their whole conversation, but she had not expected him to be so forward with his request. She had not even given it a serious thought. He had seen her in one competition- where her win could have been pure luck for all he knew. He had spoken to her for all of ten minutes and had a few words with Lord Elrond about her; yet, he was making such a request. He wanted her to train his son? With so little knowledge of her and her skills? He was either desperate or stupid.

“My king, I-” She stuttered as she shook her head with disbelief.

“You are gifted. The Mirkwood archers and teachers are talented, but not to your level and few have the patience or skill to train my wild child. I would be willing to give you a chance, if you were willing to try.” He stared softly into her eyes as he watched her contemplate his offer. His words calmed her mind and eased her shock slightly.

“If it does not work, you can return here, no problem.” He added and her eyes softened, It was almost as if he could hear the fears running through her mind.

“Please!” The young prince looked at her with wide grey eyes that could have rivaled sugar with their sweetness. He had, at some point without notice, run over and now stood between them. Thranduil looked almost ready to reprimand the young elf but could not help the smug smile as his son wore away the last bit of her resistance. She nodded her head to the king, as the prince jumped and grabbed her waist in a crushing hug. She openly laughed and looked at the king in complete disbelief.

**  
“Alright, Legolas. Come back!” Guriel commanded as Legolas ran around his father like a foal runs around its mother. The small wooden bow hung from his back as he bounced and squealed, his words flew faster than any hummingbird and jumbled together in an incomprehensible whirlwind. All the same, Thranduil smiled and nodded along with his sons enthusiastic nonsense as his son dragged him to the archery field by his hand.

“Come now, Legolas. Get your mind back so we can show your father what you have learned.” Guriel insisted with a smile as she reached her hand toward the young prince.  
Legolas ushered his father to sit on one of the old stumps that littered the area before he turned back to his teacher and ran to the mark she pointed at. With a few reminding words of instruction, Legolas was aiming and ready to shoot.

“ Are you watching, Ada?” The prince shouted over his shoulder as his thin arms struggled to hold the bowstring taut and his tongue poked out between his lips as he concentrated.  
“I am watching, Little Leaf.” The king assured with a laugh.

Legolas’ blonde head nodded before it stilled and the arrow soared toward the target.The arrow sunk dead into the center of the target, a perfect bull’s-eye, and from a considerable distance. Thranduil’s heart stilled in his chest and his lungs gasped with surprise. His hands started to clap loudly at his son’s accomplishment but the mischievous pull of Guriel’s lips stilled his rhythm and his throat clenched slightly.  
Legolas pulled the extra arrow from the thin, leather quiver that hung low on his side and placed it in a flash. In the span of a heart beat, the young archer had it aimed and fired. Thranduil had always thought his eyes keen, but he was positive they were faulty as they watched the shot. Wide blue eyes stared at the target in disbelief as his heart stopped and his lungs exhaled as if he had been punched. There, upon the target, the arrow had landed embedded in center, the previous arrow split in half.

Guriel’s smug grin hit him full force as he looked to her for assurance. She raised a single silver brow and smiled in challenge. With a raise of her hand, she prompted him to check the target but all he could do was shake his head in disbelief.

“ Ada! Did you see!? Did you see it, Ada?” Legolas shouted as he bounced on the balls of his booted feet. His grey eyes shone with a confidence and joy that filled his father with warmth.

Thranduil let out a single cough of disbelief before he smiled wide,“ I definitely saw it!” He commented with awe as he stood from his seat to stride across to the target.

Legolas met him halfway and Thranduil scooped him up into his arms and pressed a proud kiss to his still chubby cheek. Upon meeting the target, Thranduil pressed his face close to the rings of color painted on the tree. His eyes meticulously inspected the deeply embedded arrows in the wood. In the center of the middle ring, the wood of the arrow stood solid surrounded by wood splinters of what had been the first.

“ Amazing.” He whispered to himself, catching Guriel’s proud smile.

“ That was great, Legolas!” Thranduil encouraged as he gently tossed the elfling in the air and caught him, and again kissing his cheek proudly. The young prince cheered and laughed before pleading for his father to put him down.

“Guriel’s an amazing teacher!” Legolas cheered as he ran to hug her around the waist. She made a quiet “aww” noise as she hugged him back, a genuine smile gracing her face.

“You’re a wonderful student. If you keep working hard and practicing, you will one day be better than me.” The teacher spoke, her eyes shining and smile wide.

When the two separated, Legolas ran back to his father.

“Why don’t you go have Feren take you to go get some lunch and I’ll join you in a little while? Does that sound like a plan?” The king spoke to his son, a large smile on his face. The prince nodded before running to the dark haired assistant and - presumably- started talking at the beat of a hummingbird’s wings.

“May I have a word?” The king questioned the still smiling teacher.

“You can have several if you can walk and talk.” Guriel led the way, the tall king easily matching her pace as they walked out of the training fields and toward one of the housing areas.

“Legolas has progressed far past my expectations in such a short span of time. I am amazed and most grateful,” The king complimented as they walked.

“He is truly gifted and very willing to learn.” Guriel explained distantly as she slowed her pace so she could balance her steps along a thin tree root that sprouted from the ground. Thranduil watched her with cautious and confused eyes.

“You said that archery was not your specialty, was it your father’s? With as gifted as Legolas is, I have to wonder if it is a family trait.” She inquired, eyes locked with the king’s as she continued to balance upon the root.

“I am decent, but it has never been my strong suit. My father was not much better than me. I guess we were too hot headed and anxious to spend the time practicing. “ Thranduil explained with a nostalgic smile and her eyebrows furrowed as her lips pursed in question.

“It is a family trait,” He explained, “His mother was exceptionally gifted with a bow. It was how I met her. She was using my practice field.” The king smiled mournfully.

“ And being the arrogant prince you were, you had to go kick her off.” She joked with a soft kick toward his calf and Thranduil rolled his eyes.

“No. Being wonderful, kind, and otherworldly handsome prince that I was, I granted her one of the other royal fields to use. She graciously used the field everyday to practice.” Thranduil eyes shone, but his heart ached dully,as it always did; yet, joy had bubbled to the surface for the first time in many years. He rarely spoke of her, the pain being too much for his fragile heart to bare, but for the first time since her tragic demise, he didn’t feel like he was going to die.

“ And you showed up everyday to watch her.” She concluded, stepping off the tree root as it curved back into the ground. Thranduil nodded solemnly as they continued to walk in silence for a while, the king having grown uncomfortable as the tension grew with every step.

“So, the name Guriel? There must be a story to that.” He inquired as he nervously twiddled his fingers.

“Oh, there is a story for sure.” She laughed and jumped over a rock in the path.“ My father was a warden in Lothlórien before Haldir and his brothers grew up to be amazing and, of course, he wanted me to have a strong name. My mother was a librarian with gentle hands created to fix the lining of ancient books and wanted her daughter to have a name that would reflect femininity but she was not against a strong name.” She began to smile but it slowly faded and her steps slowed.

“I appeared too early for them to have a name decided upon, so my dad got his way when I was born. He decided on Guriel because of the unfortunate circumstances of my birth.” She stopped then, eyes dazed and far away. The king put a hand on her shoulder to pull her back, to let her know she didn’t have to continue, but she did.

“My mother had some unknown internal trauma that caused her to bleed heavily without anyone knowing. She died before she could birth me but the healer was adamant about doing everything he could to save me, so he cut into her and pulled me out. Much to their surprise, I lived. So my father chose Guriel because I was literally the daughter of death. My mother was dead when I was born. So, one could only find it fitting.” She looked at him, her eyes were still fuzzy and unfocused, but her smile slowly returned.

“Did Legolas know his mother?” She whispered nervously. “ If I may inquire, my king.” She quickly added as she bowed her head. She had forgotten he was not her friend, he was but her king. One did not ask such questions to one’s king.

“Briefly. She sacrificed herself to save him. He was only a baby and I do not think he will remember her.” He whispered mournfully as the flashes of her passed by his eyes.  
“How is it? To grow up without one’s mother?” He pondered. She knew, perhaps she could help.

“It is difficult but you find others that make it easier. I am sure he will be fine.” She comforted, placing a reassuring hand on the king’s strong forearm.

“Will you help him? You have gone through it. Perhaps your experience will make it easier for him to endure.” He pleaded, eyes staring into hers. They burned with an honesty and pain that she could not deny.

“Of course, My king. As long as I draw breath, I shall help him.” She pledged with a honest smile. “Now go on! Go have lunch with your son before Feren hangs himself.” She encouraged as she turned her body away from him and started to walk. Thranduil nodded with agreement before turning to leave, reassured that his son would be free of the pain of the loss of his mother. Perhaps, in the back of his mind, he realized that some of it was alleviated from him as well. How he missed his wife, but it wasn’t a painful ache anymore, nothing more now, than a dull throb that was slowly dying away.


	2. Say You'll Remember Me

The gossamer blue material fanned behind her pale legs as the cooling spring breeze blew through the trees. Guriel pulled at the blue dress awkwardly, it had been too long since she had worn one to truly find it comfortable. She pulled at the chest, tugging it up though it had not slid from its spot. She shifted it at the waist where it bunched as she moved and she held the dress closed on one side as the breeze blew it around her. She felt almost too exposed yet felt too beautiful to change from it. The dress was more than suitable for the occasion.

Legolas had eagerly invited her to his father’s dinner during their training. Though she was watching him grow and mature with every passing day, she knew he was not old enough to invite her to such an occasion, so she swept the idea under the rug. She had been caught off guard when Thranduil himself has requested her presence at the stated dinner. Despite such short notice, she felt she had pulled herself together well. She hadn’t been to a royal or formal event since her days in Rivendell and it had been longer since she was required - or socially obligated- to wear a dress. Even so, it was a nice change for her.  
She passed the trees as she walked to where the king had informed her the event would be. A small figure brushed past the material of her dress, nearly tripping over the material in their haste. Legolas threw his head over his shoulder to cast a look at the elf he had run into, only to gape in shock at the elleth he saw.

“Guriel!” He shouted in shock as his mouth hung open. The elleth laughed and pushed the few loose strands of silver hair behind her ears.

“You did invite me, did you not?” She walked over to the young prince, where he had stopped a few feet in front of her and wrapped an archer’s arm around his shoulders.

“I did not expect you in a dress! I have never seen you in a dress!” He remarked, shocked as his hands gently grazed the fabric that reminded him of the sky he rarely saw these days.

“It has been a while since I have worn one.” She gazed at the prince, noticing the royal grey robes with intricate leaves sewn into the fabric in the slightest shade darker of grey. His long locks were tied back in a braid that was unraveling with the slightest breath of the breeze.

“Who braided your hair, Legolas?” She inquired as she ran her hand through the knotted mess. The prince winced as it pulled and caught on gentle fingers.

“My dad.” He sighed.

Guriel sighed and sat on the nearest bench and motioned for the prince to join her. He strode over to her, a grumpy pout upon his angelic features that made her smile at him.

“He needs to work on his braiding skills. Allow me to fix it.” She spoke softly as she moved him to stand between her legs and pulled the leather strap that secured the plait from the locks and removed a few more from her pockets.

Her long fingers ran softly through the silver waves as she hummed and listened to the prince sitting before her ramble. Nimble fingers re-braided the royal hair as she told her own stories. The prince had four braids in his long hair when she was finished, two on both sides that pulled the long hair back and left the majority of it to hang down behind him. When completed she turned to boy to face her and smoothed the few baby hairs down, looking into his shining grey eyes.

“ Perfect for a young prince.” She smiled brightly before standing up and ushering the eager child toward the awaiting table for the dinner.

The pair walked together, Legolas insistently talking about his father as Guriel zoned it out as her nerves wrapped her stomach and chest in their terrible vines.

“Legolas!” The oak hair of Feren - who was as thrilled as ever- appeared from around the mighty tree trunk in the center of Mirkwood. He looked at the two nervously, “ I have been looking for you everywhere! Come now!” He snapped at the young prince.

“Feren!” Guriel hissed at his tone, but nudged the prince to walk with him. Feren threw a sour look at her as he urged the prince in the direction of the party while Guriel stayed behind.

“I am coming. I just need a moment.” She assured the prince as he sent her a questioning look over his shoulder, blue eyes sad and his mouth holding worry at the thought of her not appearing.

He seemed to accept the answer as he walked away with the annoyed elf beside him. She took a deep breath and rested her back against the trunk of the tree. She just needed to catch her nerve and her strength before she could go out there. She had faced countless orcs, trolls, and so many other evil things between her brief warden occupation in Lorien and her even lengthier guard duty in Rivendell. She hadn’t batted an eye charging into the fray, but a royal dinner, she was not sure her nerves could handle. She had gone to a few parties with Elladan and Elrohir in Rivendell but her guard uniform did not require grace or elegance. Being surrounded by royal advisers and high ranking society required her to be poised and elegant and regal, and she had never used any of those adjectives to describe herself.

But she would go, she was determined to. It could be fun, and if all else, it was a meal she did not have to cook for herself. So,with a final calming breath, she stood and walked around the big tree trunk and joined the party. She was embarrassed when she rounded her corner and saw most already seated. She was late, and she was not fashionable nor important enough to be. She bowed her head and smiled as she walked in.

“Guriel!” The king roared, his tone airy and joyful with the slightest note of surprise as he called her. “It’s nice to see you have made it!” He smiled at her from the long end of the table. All other eyes were on her as she walked to the open seat at the table end closest to her, well away from the king.

“My sincerest apologies for my tardiness.” She apologized as she pulled the chair out.

“Nonsense! It is entirely my fault,” A few elven eyes glanced at each other with grins she knew could not bode well, Thranduil’s words stirring menacingly in their minds, “Now, please, come!” A few more glances and smirks. “Take your seat up here.” He motioned to the empty seat at his left, and she furrowed her brow before crossing to the seat and sitting gracefully upon it.

“Feel free to chat among yourselves as we wait for our amazing kitchen staff to finish the first course.” Thranduil spoke once more to get the eyes off of him and Guriel more than anything, waving his hand in dismissal.

When the eyes had strayed from the king, he leaned toward the elleth beside him and smiled at the dress she wore.

“You look stunning.” The king added with an approving smirk. Guriel looked up from the interesting table cloth she had been staring at and gave the kind a mischievous but appreciative smirk.

“ So, Lady Guriel, is it?” One of the advisers asked as he leaned across the table to get closer to her.

“ Yes.” She smiled kindly and tilted her head toward him.

“ You have lived in all the elvendoms, correct? Perhaps you could clear up the debate about which of the three is the best?” All advisors and council members leaned in to hear more of the conversation. Even the king was guilty of leaning in and waiting for her answer.

It had taken years of training to feel comfortable being thrust into the spotlight. Maybe she wasn’t comfortable, but she wasn’t running to hide. Instead she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. All she had to do was think of the situation as a battle or a training exercise and she would be fine.

“ I have, but I can not say that one is better than the other entirely. You’ll see that they all are so different that it would be like comparing apples and oranges.” She was eloquent in a way that surprised many at the table.

The stories had long since been passed around about her prowess and her legendary skills. They had long since heard of how her skills captured the interest of the altruistic and apathetic king. Many assumed such a warrior was only looks. Many even sat disbelieving of her skills, claiming all the while that it was simply the pretty bony face and that wolf-like smirk that had captured the lonely kings eyes. She had proven most wrong, and now, they all sat in mild and controlled shock at her intelligence.

“ As it appears though, both apples and oranges have many things in common.” One of the younger members spoke with a confident grin that would have sent a lesser elleth than Guriel running for shelter. “ They are both fruit, for example, as well as edible. We can compare tastes, like how apples are nicer for people who like sweet and oranges are for people who like sour. They both can be made into juice as well. You see, we can compare them. Now, how would you compare all the elvendoms?” Thranduil almost laughed as the words tried to challenge the elleth. She only smiled and nodded toward the elf, taking the challenge.

“ Well Rivendell is gorgeous, if you like airy archways. I was shocked when I lived there after being in Lothlorien. I had never seen so few trees. But the weather is nice and there are many elves and others around at all times.” She spoke confidently.

“ Now, Lothlorien, the home of my heart, is truly radiant as well. My heart will forever lie in a forest.”

“ But Mirkwood is better. Our forest home is better.” A counselor spoke arrogantly.

Guriel bit the inside of her cheek as she considered her wording. She was surrounded by counselors and the royals of the realm. She would have to be careful. Saying that one was better than the other could cause difficulty for her ever returning to the other realms, if need be. Yet, saying that Mirkwood was sub-par could cause those around her to turn from her.

“ You see, though you also reside in the forest, most of Mirkwood is underground. Lothlorien is the opposite. They reside in the tree tops. They both have a wonderful feel of the forest but it it too different. Lorien has that wonderful pine filled breeze. Mirkwood smells stronger of dirt and grass. They are both equally pleasant but grant two entirely different experiences.” She decided. She tried to keep her smile soft instead of the predatory as she normally would when beating a challenge.

The elves backed off, nodding their heads in agreeance before turning to each other. Guriel let out a mental sigh of relief. The back of the chair cushioned her slightly sweaty back as she allowed herself to slump against it. Her brain was tired and her nerves were frayed. Her anxiety levels were dangerously high. One would think an archer as old as she would be able to control the furious beats of her heart. Despite her years, her heart found it more suiting to pound during social events rather than in time of actual danger. She closed her eyes for the slightest of moments, only to allow her to collect herself.

Thranduil had watched the elleth as she answered the unfair question. They had challenged her and she had proven them wrong. He had half expected her to falter, but then again, every challenge he had ever witnessed her face, she had overcome with little struggle. His chest puffed out as she answered the question and silenced the challenger. The royal noticed the tired slouching against the chair and the anxious fidgeting of fingers as her eyes closed she her chest slowed its rapid rising. He couldn’t help but notice how well she had handled herself.

“That was a very regal remark. Very well worded.” He leaned into her and whispered airily in her ear. Her blue eyes shot open as she sat up straight in surprise. Her remark had been almost queenly in it’s regards. She had answered the question without insulting or putting one down. Thranduil couldn’t ignore the thought as it whizzed through his mind like a fired arrow; “She would make a good queen”. The king pushed it away, deciding it was only a fact of her intelligence and nothing more.

“ Thank you, my king.” She acknowledged as the food came around and silenced all further conversation. Guriel couldn’t help but notice how nice the king looked and how different he was from the kingly persona he had put on. Underneath the royal apathy and the fake altruism the other realms thought he suffered from, he was a kind elf who was hurting in ways she could sympathize with. She realized she could really like him and this place.


	3. Nothing I Wouldn't Do

Silver hair whirled in the wind, wrapped and knotted together. Hands pulled the silver locks, swords threatened to slice whatever did not get out of their way. The metallic ringing and slight sparks of the intricate metal colliding was only cut through by the angry grunts and occasional sindarin praises that passed through the air like rusty bells chiming. Well worn boots moved around each other in an intricate dance, occasionally hooking and twisting around the other set. Fists flew like eagles and hit like boulders. Guriel bounced and rolled, under and around the taller elf. Her height and agility had long since become her tactic against the bigger elf. Despite the height, he had somehow inherited the grace and agility of one half his size and the ability and strength of one double his years and build. The match had been rolling for hours and the two had yet to reach an impasse or victory. 

Guriel was holding out for an opening, one chance to throw the elf off. He had a tendency to get annoyed and lazy in technique when the matches got too long and now she just had to keep moving to find her victory. A shoulder dropped and his center opened, all she had to do was hit him and he would crumble below her. Her frame shot forward toward the strong torso of her opponent, a confident smile covering her lips. Her feet caught on heavy boots and she toppled to the dirt before she could even realize what had happened. The heavy slam of the handle of the sword against her chest forced the air from her lungs and singled her defeat.

“ It appears the student has become the master.” came smugly from above her before the sword was pulled from her and the smiling face of her opponent hovered above her. The same smile still covered the prince’s face. It was almost as if the last hundred years had not passed and he was still the eager little boy who had all but begged his father to let him train.

“ I think you just knocked me out of a job.” She groaned as the air returned to her lungs. Perhaps telling him not to hold back was a bad idea. Despite the victorious win, Legolas extended a strong hand to the elleth in the dirt and pulled her to her feet.

If time had not touched the smile on his face, then this body had gotten double the effort. He had outgrown her a quarter of a century ago. Her head barely reached his wider shoulders now. He was built lean but she knew how much muscle he packed under the pale skin, if the dull aching of her body was any indicator. She could see the way the elleths looked upon him. The way their eyes sparkled and their minds wondered when he was in their presence and Guriel knew that Legolas could tell. It made her almost want to lock him away, he was still the precious little boy to her and despite his now legal age, the price was much too young to be focusing on the elleths around him.

“ It is every teachers dream to have a student surpass them.” She bowed graciously. “ But as your friend, I am slightly pissed.” She landed a playful punch on his shoulder. The prince laughed softly and patted the tiny elleth on the head.

“ Perhaps father will allow me to go out and protect the borders, now.” He sighed longingly but sent the suggestive look to the elleth. All she could do was roll her eyes,

“ Of course, everything has a reason with you.” She grumbled as she walked to the water basin at the edge of the field.

“ I am a prince, Guriel. Everything I do must have a reason.” He explained with a smirk and a cock of his hip.

“ What do you want, Legolas?” She patted water on the back of her neck, while sending a strong glare at the elf beside her.

A shiver went down Legolas’ spine. The glare almost made him hold his tongue, almost. It did, however, make his question whether or not he was positive about his request. And he was. He had worked long and hard for his goal and he was positive in his skills. Instead of backing down, he puffed out his chest and stood tall. He waited for the smaller elleth to turn fully toward him and grant him her full attention, took a deep breath and spoke.

“ I want you to help me convince my father to allow me to obtain a spot in the guard. A strong spot as well, not some spot he made up that will keep me locked in the kingdom. I want to protect my home and my people.” He spoke evenly.

Guriel lifted a brow, her lips pulled into a flat line. “ Why? Why should your father let you, the prince of Mirkwood, run around outside the walls chasing down evil?” She questioned evenly. Legolas mentally flinched but the outside world would never know. He appeared calm as he considered his words. He would have to pick carefully, use all the knowledge he had picked up from his tutors about negotiating and speaking to convince her.

“ We should have the best protecting our home. One would not have under-skilled blacksmith make swords, would they? I am capable, much more so than many-” Guriel shot him a disappointed look with her steel eyes, and he felt them cut. “ More so, it would help put the people at ease and gain their favor. I may be putting my life at risk but it is all for the people. Isn’t that a good leader, one who puts himself on the line but for the best of their people? Would that not gain their favor, respect, and trust? All of which a good ruler should have?” He answered back, out of breath but with his head held high and his back straight.  
Guriel grinned, a proud and almost motherly grin at the elf and nodded her head. A weight lifted from his capable shoulders. He slouched slightly and smiled back at her.

“ You’re ready. Bring that argument to your father. The sooner the better as he seems to be feeling rather agreeable as of late. Or so I assume considering I have been asking him for decades to allow me to create a younger class and he just allowed me to set it up. Go to him with that confidence and argument and he will grant your request.” She assured as she picked up her sword and went to leave the field. Legolas rushed behind her nearly treading on her heels.

“ I need you to go with me. My father would be much more agreeable with you agreeing with me.” He pleaded, sounding much like the little elf begging his father to allow her to train him.

“ Legolas, I doubt it. You do not need me. Your father-” She sighed and rubbed her temple.

“ He has a soft spot for you. He would be mo-” He interrupted.

“ Legolas, enough!” She shouted. It was highly inappropriate, even for a prince, to say such a thing.

“ Have you not noticed it?” the silver haired elf whispered, exasperated.

“ Legolas! I have paperwork to do and teachers to find and add to payroll. Please excuse me.” She growled before stomping past the prince. He longed to grab her and apologize, like a young elf begging for his mother forgiveness after he has done wrong, but he let her pass by. He was left standing outside the training field, trying to plan how he was going to get his obstinate father to change his mind.

**  
“ Legolas.” Thranduil sighed, Legolas having voiced his request. The king stretched upon his throne and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Had he not heard this enough? Will his son drop the argument?

“Father-” Legolas started once more, his voice more pleading than assured when a soft hand placed upon his shoulder silenced the long jumble of words that were going to rush from his lips like a dam bursting.

“ If I may, My king, I would like to speak on my thoughts about this dilemma.” Guriel spoke with the confidence that Legolas had dropped as she strode into the room like she with a presence and power that would make even Glorfindel cower.

The change in the king was visible, though entirely unconscious to him. His eyes softened the slightest amount and his cheeks lifted slightly though there was not even a hint of a smile. The tightness of his jaw softened as did the closed-offness and tightness of his muscles as he sat. He leaned the slightest bit toward the elleth in front of him and turned his head toward her the slightest of degrees. She had him. She had his attention, and it was not missed but the prince and his ever watchful eyes.

“ As you are his teacher, I find it only appropriate that you speak. Now, Miss Guriel, what is your thoughts on the matter at hand?” He spoke, his voice soft as her name fell from his lips.

“ I believe Legolas is highly capable. I believe his skills would be extremely beneficial to the guard. I also believe he is correct when saying it would earn him much respect. I will not make the decision for you, My king, for it is not my place. But I do believe he is exceptionally capable and has much to earn if you were to allow his request.” Her words echoed eloquently back toward them.

Thranduil cocked his head and thought for a moment as the last of her words reverberated back. Legolas resembled a child hiding behind his mother’s leg as she told of what he had done wrong. He waited anxiously for his father’s words. Guriel stood unwavering. The pressure on her shoulders and the eyes upon her did not stir her anxiety as it once would have. She stood as she would upon the front lines of a battle.

“ Miss Guriel, I would like a word with you alone. If I may. To further discuss the matter.” Thranduil requested. Genuinely requested.

Legolas shifted and huffed from one foot to the other before turning on his heels and following the unspoken request for his presence in the room to cease. Guriel looked upon the king as she processed his gentle request. It caused her to shift, to cross her arms insecurely across her chest and her chin to lower from its high post.

She had the kindness of the king before in her many years in Mirkwood, but never in such a circumstance. The king had been kind when it was nothing more than the two of them. While walking and discussing his son, when no one else was paying attention. But she had never expected such in his halls, when he sat above her in his throne. She hadn’t expected the change in demeanor when the difference between here status was so blatant.

The king sighed heavily and rubbed the wrinkles from his creased brow when the door closed behind his son. He slumped in his seat and looked as if he was holding a mountain on his shoulders.

“ Be honest with me, Guriel.” He pleaded with her as he lowered his hand from his forehead and look at her with tired grey eyes. “ Is is so wrong for me to want to protect my son?” He spoke brokenly.

Guriel had heard the tales. The tales of how Oropher lead his army into Mordor and how few had returned. Oropher himself had fallen and his son had been seen the torment of Mordor. She had never seen and she never wished too. She could only imagine what he had seen and how it tormented him.

“ It is not wrong, Thranduil. It is only natural for a father to want to protect his son.” She calmed softly. “ I wish to protect him myself. I see him as my own. There would be nothing he could do to persuade me if I didn’t think him capable.”

“ He is more than capable. He is what our guard needs. He is not only trained to the max, He was born with the ability to analyze a situation and make a quick second decision. He is not afraid to question orders and do what he feels is best. He is ready to take full responsibility for his actions.” She moved closer to him, to start to climb the stairs toward his throne.

“ My king,” She continued “ I believe in him. He is ready. You just have to let him go.” She whispered as she stood upon the second to last step.

Thranduil had followed her with his body the whole time, his body turning to fully face her as she stood closer to him than any other dared.

“ It is moments like this, I find myself wishing you had declined my offer those many years ago.” His grey eyes met hers and a sadness was surfacing from within.

“ I apologized if I have over stepped-” She added quickly as she took a few steps back.

“ I would not have to make this decision if you hadn’t. I wouldn’t believe him ready if any other had trained him and I would be able to say ‘no’ to him.” He concluded, cutting her off and making her stay.

“ Thank you, Guriel.” He smiled, “ You are dismissed.” He dipped his head respectfully. Guriel bowed deeply, silver locks almost dragging the floor before turning and leaving. She threw a look over her shoulder at the silver king before the door closed after her, only to find his eyes upon her back. They remained locked as the door shut and cut whatever connection they had built, leaving both with a coldness in their chest and an uneasy feeling in their stomach.  
***  
“Guriel!” her name echoed in a way that left her head spinning and whirling as she tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her.

“ Yes, dear?” She jested as the silver haired prince ran into the room she was working in. She noticed the bounce he had in his run as he ran to her chair and pulled it back from the desk. Guriel hissed out a swear as her grabbed her arm in a frantic grab and pulled her to stand. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening she was pulled against the broad chest of the prince and arms wrapped around her tighter than a cocoon around a caterpillar.

“ Thank you! Whatever you said to father worked! I join the guard tomorrow at dawn!” He spoke, pride and joy in his voice as he hugged her tight.

“ Congratulations, Legolas.” She breathed out as he put her down and placed a loving hand on his forearm. “ The uniform suits you.” She admired as she stepped back. The prince smiled back.

“ Wouldn’t be wearing it without your help, mom -miss.” He corrected with an awkward look. The prince shrugged his shoulders and headed out.

Guriel sat back down on the chair with a drawn out sigh. She smiled at the happiness Legolas had displayed and that she could help him achieve his goals. That mom part, it pulled at her heart in an odd way. She was the closest thing he had had. She only hoped it didn’t happen again and that he would not make a small little slip up like that now that he was out fighting orcs and guarding their home. Oh, how she knew what a small slip up could take from you.


	4. She is the Sunlight, The Sun Is Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on  
>  Imagine Thranduil pairing you with Legolas for guard duty because you’re the only archer in the kingdom that can rival his skill - Imaginexhobbit
> 
> Imagine being Thranduil’s new partner and expecting Legolas to be absolutely furious about the situation, but he surprises you by being nothing but welcoming and kind, and helping you to adjust to your new life and its responsibilities - Imaginexhobbit
> 
> Imagine watching Thranduil ride out to investigate disturbances in the wood. As you watch, Legolas comes up beside you and states that he is glad his father has found you , and he hasn’t seen his father as happy as he is until now. He reassures you as he declares that Thranduil truly loves you and knows you will make a wonderful Queen. - SindarinKisses
> 
> Imagine falling madly in love with Thranduil but becoming mortally wounded in battle while saving Legolas, who then carries your lifeless body back to his father on Imaginexhobbit

“ You saw them!? Did you not, Guriel!? They are hopeless!” Thranduil shouted as he stomped around his room, throwing whatever assorted bits of clothing he could find around.

She had been called upon while the sun was only beginning to set. Feren had been sent to find her and bring her to the king who had some ‘important matters’ to discuss with her. She remained here, and the moon was now high in the sky. She could see through the wonderful moon window in the king’s chambers. She had lost her attention from time to time, peering up at it. It had been a long while since she had gotten to watch the stars in the sky, to sing to the moon. She had been cooped up in this underground kingdom for too long. She didn’t know how the dwarves could stand it, how the other elves could stand it.

“ They are trained to follow orders, Thranduil. They are not trained as Legolas is.” She reasoned as she rested back against a wall.

She agreed though, they were hopeless. Thranduil had called her to watch the guard competition from beside him earlier that day. She had, and she was bored and concerned in an odd mixture. They did nothing that would seem unexpected, and concerned because those were the ones guarding her home and they didn’t seem capable of guarding a tree in the forest.

“ They are going to get him killed!” He turned to her, face red with anger, left eye slightly foggy in a way she had never seen, then again, she had never seen him angry. “ I need someone out there that is going to be able to match his skill and not get him killed.” The king hissed out as he retreated from her to the far wall.

“ There does not appear to be any-” She started

“ What about Guriel?” Legolas spoke having come in during his father’s outburst.

The older elves turned to look at the prince with a look of surprise. The prince stood tall and confident as he spoke.

“ She is the one who trained me, she can match my skill. Her being a part of the guard will also allow her to teach the others and it would allow for another leader.” He preached. He locked eyes with his father, trying to convey his idea to him.

“ Guriel? Thoughts?” The king questioned, eyes still locked with his son, neither showing any signs of faltering.

“ Seem to have escaped me.” She murmured as she tried to find her frantic mind.

Thranduil dropped eyes from his son to send an encouraging look to the frazzled elleth. She took a deep breath as she held his eyes and found her wits.

“ I have been feeling trapped here, like I’m suffocating, being trapped in the place for so long. I have no other obligations as Legolas no longer needs training and the young archery program has gotten on its feet. I have missed my years in the guard. I would be willing to join the guard, if you would permit it, my king.” Legolas let out an audible sigh and slumped his shoulders at her words. The outburst didn’t draw the king’s attention away from the elleth.

“ I’ll allow it.” He whispered and held her gaze, something odd and new in his eyes that she had never seen before. “ Legolas, go send word and prepare all she will need. I expect it done by dawn.” He sent, no nonsense in his tone. His son didn’t even bother to bow before she rushed out the door, both older elves catching the victory in his walk.

The door closed behind him with the muffled scratching of the door across the floor and the clicking of the lock into place. They were left alone, not a single other soul within earshot or sight.

“ You don’t have to do this, Guriel.” The king spoke softly, reaching a hand out to the elleth. She looked upon it before reaching her hand into his. There was that odd look in his eyes again. She could almost place it in others, but she couldn’t quite and it was bothering her.

“ I wish to, Thranduil. I will protect Legolas, with my life if I must. No harm will come to him.” She assured softly, gripping his large hand in hers, enjoying the warmth it sent through her.

Thranduil smiled softly at her. His free hand went to the side of her face and rested upon her cheek tenderly. Guriel tensed at the unexpected touch for the slightest of seconds before she relaxed into the warmth and calm of it. She allowed the king to raise her head, so her eyes could meet his as he bent slightly to make it more comfortable for her shorter frame.

“ Promise me you will look after yourself. I care for you.” he whispered to her, the words barely audible to even her ears. She had thought she had misheard as she mumbles the words back to herself. “ You care about me?”

“ I care about you.” He whispered once more. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She rested into the warmth of his hands for a second before he retracted them. The warmth stayed with her, almost as if he had burned her but she was happy to have been burned.

“ Thranduil-” She started before closing her mouth with a snap of her teeth.

“ You are dismissed. You have an early morning tomorrow. First day is always the hardest.” He spoke, his back facing her. She took it as the sign that whatever had happened was over and she was no longer wanted there. So she bowed and left, feeling the common cold and uncomfort that she always felt after leaving him wrap around her.

Thranduil was almost hitting himself. He wanted to bang his head against the stone that was around him. He had overstepped. Even worse, he had been falling into this for so long he couldn’t stop his momentum now. He just had to wait for the full impact. All he could hope for now was that she was at the bottom with him. He wanted to run back, grab her, see if she was falling with him. But she was gone.

**  
“You are an idiot!” Guriel shouted. It was enough to get Thranduil’s attention. The normally reserved and dignified elleth was long gone with her anger. The change was not missed by the King.

“ Excuse you?” He tried as she slammed her sword on the table. “ I am your king.”

“ You are an idiot!” She fumed. She slammed her fist next to her sword on the wooden table. “ This is not the way to handle the problem! You can not go out on a spider hunt without me or Legolas! You are the king! What happens if you get hurt?” She was raging. The word had just gotten to her about the king’s ‘hunt’ to solve the spider problems. He was taking only a handful of others out to the depths of the forests to hunt down the arachnids and stop the problem at its source. He was taking neither her nor Legolas with him; instead, he was ordering them to stay behind. The news had not been taken well.

“ Do you doubt my ability to handle myself?” He challenged. “ If I die, Legolas becomes king.” was his last words before he looked back down at the map he had spread out across the table. The elleth saw red at his casual words and his lack of attention. Before she could fully realize her actions, the table was sideways on the floor, the map and all other contents from the table was tossed across the floor with her strength.

“ How dare you speak so casually about such a thing!” She growled, walking till she was chest to chest with the much taller king.

“ Why does it bother you so?” He leaned down, face close to hers.

“ Because- “ she started, before sighing heavily and closing her eyes. She decided on what she was going to say, what she was going to do. Even if her head was on the line “ I care about you.” She spoke, her voice loud as she had previously been yelling. The voice was no longer angry but soft and insecure.

“Thranduil,” her hands reached up to the sides of his face, “ I care about you.” She emphasized.

The king was taken back to the year before when the words had come from his mouth. How she appeared to mean them as he did. It was like a punch to the gut. His long fall had finally ended, here was the impact, and here she was, with him.

Guriel watched the realization as it lit up his eyes. She stretched up, up onto the toes of her heeled boots that still did little to help with the height difference, and pulled his face down to hers. With the tenderness and hesitance of a teenager, she pulled his face down towards her and pressed her ever smirking lips to his. It was soft, quick, like a spring breeze blowing baby leaves on the trees. Despite it, that feeling of warmth spread through them again, followed by a feeling of wholeness and peace. Thranduil only let her pull the slightest bit away before he pressed his lips to hers again, and in that moment nothing else mattered, but the two of them, and years wasted.

**  
Despite Thranduil’s ‘soft spot’ for her, Guriel had not been able to change the resistant king’s mind about the spider hunt. All she had managed to do was to get him to delay it for a year, till more intelligence about the spiders main locations could be properly prepared. She couldn’t persuade him to take her with him. Their new found relationship seemed like more than enough grounds in his mind for her to give up guard duty all together.

He, however, had been able to persuade her to do one thing; marry him. It was not what she had been expecting, as they had not truly been courting for even a full year. Nonetheless, Thranduil’s logic had made sense in her mind. They had known each other for easily over a century, even raised a kid together - more or less-. Everyone had suspected or hoped for such relations for a century and if they were not happy for the news, he was king and they would not question him. She had managed to persuade him to promise to come home to her.

Now, she stood in her long blue cloak, watching as he on his elk and his small company went out the gate to chase down whatever evil eight legged cretins he could find. Legolas stood tall beside her, an odd knowing grin spread across his face. She had seen that grin a few times before in her lifetime, and not during any of those times had she been happy with what he knew. Last time, Legolas was 70 and had uncovered information about her and Glorfindel that she had to bribe him not to spread around.

“ Guriel,” The prince started as the other elves turned away to go back to their lives. She mentally prepared herself, her hands holding each other tightly as he spoke. “ when is the wedding?” He chuckled at the dreading looking on her face.

“ How do you know?” she groaned and bowed her head.

“ I was going to speak to my father and overheard the night he proposed. It was a rather interesting tactic, I don’t think I will be taking a page out of his book in the future.” The prince looked like a mischievous elfling again. Guriel let out a huff of air and groaned again.

“ It took you two long enough. I have seen it coming for a century.” He emphasized. “ I am so happy to see my father smile again.” He admitted. “ You have always been like a mom to me, you get to officially be one now.” He cooed as he hooked his arm into one of hers.

“Legolas.” she chuckled

“ You’ll be an amazing queen.” He assured.

“ I’m afraid of being a parvenu. It is a huge jump from sentinel to queen. I’m afraid to mess it up.” she confessed as she turned to walk back, Legolas in tow.

“ You won’t mess it up, I’ll be there to help you.” He assured. Guriel smiled at the prince.

“ He wants me to stop being a guard.” She confessed once more, leaning her head onto the prince’s strong shoulder.

“I’m sure he would be willing to compromise with you.”

“ I always thought I would die before I gave up being a guard.” She sighed.

“ My father loves you very much, he only wants to protect you.” He said truthfully.

“ So much for me wanting to protect him.”

“ You’ll have more control over him once you are married, I am sure.” He stated with another knowing smirk.

“ How would you know anything about a marriage, Legolas?” She inquired with a ruthless pinch to his ribs.

“ I’ve heard the stories about you and Glorfindel!” was the prince’s sly remark.

“ I wasn’t married to him!” She shouted and smacked the prince on the chest.

Legolas unhooked his arm from her’s and walked ahead.

“ By some old elvish standards you would be.” He shouted over his shoulder before he ran, knowing full well how much trouble he was in without even hearing the “ You little shit!” shouted after him.  
**  
It had been going to plan. They had been guarding the borders, as normal. There had been a lull in the number of spiders as of late, whatever Thranduil had done appeared to be working. It had felt off, there were no deers, no spiders, nothing other than the two of them. The forest felt darker, heavier, and it sent a chill down her spine. It felt too calm, like the calm before a storm. If only it had just been a storm.  
A group of more than two dozen orcs ambushed the guards before they could count them. The two had traveled too far from the others for any assistance. It was just the two of them. The two were handling themselves though, the obvious outnumbering was weighing heavily on the two.

Guriel was slicing, dogging, praying to whatever creator was out there to send some sort of help. The two were good, but not nearly good enough in this moment. She couldn’t be in two places at once, like she needed to be. She couldn’t fight and keep an eye on Legolas, not without losing a limb or worse. The orcs were in too close a range for any sort of archery. The two would just have to fight, up close and personal and hope for the best. But the two were overwhelmed. When one orc fell, two more seemed to appear. They seemed to take a particular interest in Legolas, as if “prince” was stamped upon his chest in their dark speech. Guriel was trying her best to whittle down the numbers but she couldn’t even see over their shoulders to count how many there were.

Something white caught Legolas’ eye. White, moving, about shoulder height. A white elk had been seen prancing through the woods, since the day they lost Oropher. Many claimed it was his spirit watching over his people. Legolas knew help was on the way, as the elk bounced away.

It seemed that Guriel had finally ended the near constant stream of orcs coming her way. The black blood stained her face, dripped from big tissue blobs that had landed on her forehead and were now dripping from her brow. Her vision cleared her mind focused. It appeared to her just in time for her to lunge forward. No active thought, no self preservation, there hadn’t been time for her mind to find any. She acted on pure instinct. Instinct to protect, to save, no matter the cost to her. She lunged forward, her body weight knocking Legolas just enough to the left to avoid the blows.Guriel felt not even an instant of pain, before it was gone. She knew she was done for. She need not look at the sword embedded in her center to know.

Legolas swung around, beheading the orc now swordless, while an arrow whizzed through and hit the other square in the temple. The sound of orcs retreating and horse hooves echoed through the air. It was like everything had slowed, colors and movements blurred as he looked at the elleth lying on the floor, red blood spilling onto the green leaves and black blood below. His breath caught as he collapsed on the ground beside her, holding her tightly to him.

Guriel’s calloused and torn hands gripped the handle of the unfamiliar blade. she gathered her strength and pulled, slipping most of it from her.

“ NO. Leave it in. The healers are coming!” The prince demanded and his hands clasped around her’s. They were cold, her hands had never been cold. He had never felt cold hands, elves hands were never cold.

“ Legolas, There is nothing that can be done for me.” She breathed, choking around the blood in her mouth.

“ Please.” He pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

Her mouth was filling with blood and she smiled through it. Red lips pulling into their characteristic smirk.

“ It’s alright. I saved your life. That is all I could ever hope to do.” she sobbed. She had died to save the closest thing she ever had to a son, she would ever have to a son. What more could she die for.

“ I was protecting my people. That is all I have ever wanted to do. Nobody understands how much it means, to be able to risk your life for something important. I gladly give my life to protect others.” She choked.  
She gasped and coughed, struggled to get the last words in around her lungs.

Legolas cried, tears flowing from his eyes.

“ Tell your father I loved him. That I will always love him. That I am sorry. That I would have loved to be his wife.” She gasped and choked.

“ Mom, Please.” The prince pleaded through sobs and tears as they fell from his face as her breath grew more shallow. He held her tight as her breathing stopped.

“Prince Legolas, we must go.” Another guard spoke, a small handful of the had crowded around them.

“ Allow us to take her.” Another reached for the small elleth in his arms.

“ No!” He hissed through his tears, holding her body tightly to his chest. “ I will carry her.” He sobbed as he stood and held her tight to his chest. They started to walk back, every step feeling heavier and heavier for the prince. Every step felt longer. Every step drew more life from the elf as more and more blood collected on his shirt.

***  
Thranduil stood at the gates, ready to welcome the guards back after a skirmish with some orcs. The king was ready to grab his son and future wife and never let them go out again. Not after such a close call.  
The gates opened and the guards filed in, not one smiled, not one laughed, but all met him with mournful eyes. His eyes scanned for silver hair. Only finding what he sought in the back of the line. Thranduil marched forward scattering the line about him as he went frantically toward his son.

The green tunic of his uniform was soaked red in the front, his arms looked heavy and his face looked numb as he held the small body in his arms. The tears flew down his face like rain.

“ Dad, I’m sorry. She died saving me, I am so sorry!” The prince gushed when his father stood before him. Thranduil’s heart stopped and ached with a far too familiar pain as he looked upon the girl in his son’s arms. Thranduil pushed the long lock from her face as he looked down upon her and swallowed back the tears.

“ Take her.” He hissed to the elves behind him.

“ Father.” Legolas gripped her tighter.

“ Legolas! She is gone! Let her go.” His father demanded as the elves pulled the body from his arms.

The walls in his heart built higher than ever before. he pushed the pain away and put on the regal facade he had always exuded. Not a single tear dared to fall from the king’s eyes as he watched her be carried away. His hands fumbled with the silver band in his pocket, freshly and customly made, just given to him by the blacksmiths that morning. He cursed himself for allowing himself to care once more. It had ended just like last time. And here he stood, having to live on. Never again, he swore to himself. Never again would he allow himself to care.

**  
Thranduil gave her one last look as they buried her. One more loving look before his heart became cold and dead again. He placed the small silver ring with her. It would do him no good to hold onto it.  
Her bow lay wrapped in golden ribbon and placed with her, it had been Legolas’ request. He couldn’t hold onto it, refused to use it, and one look at it sent a wave of pain through him. It was like the blade that had pierced her was running through him and so Legolas placed it with her so she may protect in death as she did in like.

Thranduil, the king, real and composed as ever, felt the utter and complete lack of emotions. Too much of his heart was buried underground and not much of it was left in his chest. He had lost too much to care anymore. All that was left was shattered shards that cut at the slightest sign of emotion or caring, so he refused to. No more. Never again in his infinity would he allow himself to care again.

Thranduil allowed one more look at her stone before he turned and left. He allowed her name to be said once more by his son before he prohibited it and he allowed for one thing in her honor before he sealed her into the back of his mind.  
**  
Legolas looked upon the statute, rested white flowers before the vine covered rock before he pulled his bow and quiver onto his back.

“Who is she?” The new redhead had asked.

“ Her name was Guriel. She is the protector of the guards. Though, few care to remember her.” He held his composure, keep his facade of indifference

“ Did you know her?” She inquired as she moved a few vines to reveal the face under the sculpted hood. All details were perfect, it was like he could touch her again, train with her, joke with her once more.

“ It was a long time ago, Tauriel.” Was the last words he spoke before he left the border to scout once more.

“ I’ll remember you, Guriel.” The redhead spoke, placing a few small daisies on the bottom of the statue. She almost thought she could see the statue smirking.


End file.
